warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Dornenblüte
Hallo Dornenblüte, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Forum:Liste aller falsch übersetzter Namen. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chatgesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseitehinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 13:32, 4. Dez. 2012 Willkommen^^ Hallo Dornenblüte! Erstmal willkommen im Wiki und viel Spaß hier :) Auf jeden Fall habe ich deinen Beitrag im CA (Charakter Art) gesehen und möchte dir nun helfen. Das Zeichen für "Dafür" machst du einfach, indem du Das Wort an sich in solche Klammern setzt: Falls du nicht weißt, wie man solche Klammern machst: Auf deiner Tastatur gibts eine Taste, die Alt Gr heißt (sie ist direkt rechts neben der Leertaste). Halte sie gedrückt und tippe nun die 7 ein, damit { entsteht. Wenn du die Klammer schließen möchtest, halte wieder Alt Gr gedrückt und tippe auf die 0, so entsteht } ;). So, das wäre dann geklärt^^ Als nächstes hast du noch erwähnt, dass du nicht weißt, was Tilden sind. Diese sehen so aus: ~ Mache sie einfach so: Halte Alt Gr gedrückt und tippe auf das +. Fertig^^ Das machst du 4x und deine Unterschrift ziert die Diskussionsseite. Zudem würde ich es lassen, fett zu schreiben, oder kursiv. Im CA ist es besser, dies zu lassen, zumindest, wenn man nur ein Kommentar abgibt :) So, ich habs jetzt so ausführlich für dich erklärt, wie ichs konnte. Hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen. LG ''Dämmer''Embrace your dreams, if you want to be a hero 19:30, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wilkommen im Wiki! Ich hoffe du hast hier Spaß, wenn du Fragen hast dann kannst du mir auf die Diskussionseite schreiben. LG 14:34, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Danke ^^ Besonders an dich...Dämmer? xD Jetzt bin cih wieder mal schlauer^^ Was tilden sind, weiß cih, mir war nur unklar, warum man vier machen muss xD Dornenblüte (Diskussion) 15:58, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC)Dornenblüte Ja, kannst mich Dämmer nennen^^ Die 4 Tilden musst du (wie du jetzt sicher bemerkt hast) machen, um die Zeit mit hinzuzufügen. Aber noch ein kleiner Tipp am Rande: Wenn du auf deiner Disku antwortest, kann es vorkommen, dass man es nicht liest. Antworte deshalb lieber auf der Disku von demjenigen, der dir schrieb. In solchen Signaturen, wie ich sie hab udn viele anderen auch, ist die Diskussionsseite im Spruch verewigt, klicke drauf und du landest dort. Bei den anderen steht es ja in Klammern. So, war nur mal als Tipp gedacht, probiers doch gleich mal aus ;) GLG ''Dämmer''Embrace your dreams, if you want to be a hero 16:27, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Noch einmal danke^^ Dornenblüte (Diskussion) 16:30, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC)Dornenblüte Character Art! Hallo Dornenblüte und ein nachträgliches Wilkommen im Wiki! :-) Ich wollte dich wegen dem CA ansprechen ... Wegen den Bannpunkten die bekommt jeder ich habe glaube ich auch schon zwei aber das ist kein Grund dich vom CA vernzuhalten!Meine Bilder sind auch hässlich das kannst du hier sehen dort sind alle meine Bilder :)Das mit Elsterpelz und Abendsonne , oh man das passiert jedem mal :-) LG ~ 09:11, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC)